


Fan Art

by just_ann_now



Category: Swordspoint Series - Ellen Kushner
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/pseuds/just_ann_now





	Fan Art

**Fan Art**

“That can't be me,” Richard said, peering at the broadsheet. “I'm not nearly that – and anyway, how would they know? I've never tupped an artist.”

“Artistic license,” Alec replied. “They draw what they want to be true. You're a mighty swordsman, and so, your sword should also be -”

Richard snorted. “They've got you right, though. Perfectly proportioned. Have you ever-”

“No, of course not. But you know what they say, about the length of the nose reflecting the length of, well, other things. Extrapolation.”

“Ridiculous.”

“I like it, though,”Alec said, propping it up against the mantlepiece with his books.


End file.
